The storm
by kiwiXpyon
Summary: Ryou is home alone when the thunder begins to crashI suck at summaries...This contains a bit of yaoi so if you get offended by this then you shouldn't read it.one shot


**!!!THIS STORY CONTAINS A BIT OF YAOI. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, YOU SHOULDN'T READ!!!**

* * *

_Hi hi! This is my second fic up h_ere..._yup...I hope it's okay, I dunno, I'd love any comments because I'd really like to know what you think of the story, and how you think I could improve it and stuffs!_

_So yeah! Thankies very much!_

_xxx_

* * *

It was raining. 

Ryou sat by the window, an open book lying, forgotten, in his hands as he gazed at the crystalline drops of rain sliding down the pane.

He loved the rain; it was beautiful, and sad, somehow.

It was as if, Ryou thought, the sky was crying.

He wondered why it was so sad.

Sighing, he traced the path of a raindrop on the glass with his finger.

It was getting dark. Bakura wasn't home yet, still in town with Malik, Ryou supposed.

The place was lonely when he was gone. There wasn't any of the screaming at electrical appliances, such as microwaves, who were, by some chance, in cahoots with the pharaoh, or manic laughter from the sitting room where he played Resident Evil for hours on end.

It felt safer when he was home, even when he was drunk or angry, it was better than being all on your own…

Ryou hoped he'd come home soon, he didn't like the house at night. It was very small and there were shadows everywhere you looked.

The electricity often cut out because Bakura never remembered to pay the bills on time, though how he had the money for it Ryou had no idea, he didn't really want to think about it, you never really knew with Bakura.

There was a sudden crash from outside, making him jump, thunder.

The downpour of rain increased as a flash of white light followed the noise.

Ryou shuddered and moved away from the window, pulling the curtains shut over the darkness.

He hoped Bakura would get home safely, it was getting pretty wild out side.

Another clatter of thunder ripped through the momentary silence. Ryou let out a small cry and his hands flew to his ears.

He didn't like this.

"It's alright... Don't be silly, it's only a noise, just a sound…"

Shivering, Ryou headed for the sitting room.

He could turn on the TV, he could block out the storm.

Reassured, he curled up on the sofa, hugging a cushion to his chest, and flicked on the television.

Hurricane, The Perfect Storm, Tornado…what was with all of the movies on tonight?

Pretty sadistic, the people choosing the films were…

Oh well; one of them was bound to be okay.

Ten minutes later Ryou was staring wide eyed at the terrible winds on the screen. This wasn't helping at all.

Just as he was about to turn the film off, the lights in the room flickered wildly before the house was plunged into blackness.

Whimpering softly, he clutched the cushion firmly and pulled his knees up to meet it.

He squeezed his chocolate brown eyes shut as tightly as he could, making colours dance in his eyelids.

The winds raged around the house, lightning illuminating each small room, pushing its way through the curtains and creating eerie shadows on the walls and floors.

Hands pressed against his ears, eyes clamped shut, Ryou sat on the sofa wishing for everything to be still again, wishing Bakura would hurry home.

As if on cue, a car pulled up outside, followed by a key in the lock.

"Hikari? Where're you?"

Bakura strode into the room, trying the light switch on his way in.

"Ryou?"

He noticed the slight boy curled up against the pillows of the sofa. He raised an eyebrow, perplexed.

"What are you doing?"

He sat next to him, shaking his shoulder slightly, turning the boy towards him.

Ryou opened his eyes slowly before burying his head in Bakura's chest.

"Hey! What's up with you?"

Bakura ran his fingers through Ryou's soft hair and pulled him up onto his lap.

He heard Ryou's muffled voice saying softly; "I don't like storms."

Bakura smiled slightly and tilted Ryou's chin with a slender finger.

Leaning in towards him, his eyes took in the snowy hair and porcelain skin of his partner, the soft brown eyes and softer pink lips.

He swept his hand down Ryou's neck and followed the line of his collar bone, making him shiver and move closer.

Ryou's hand found his and laced his fingers between Bakura's, a pink blush dusted across his cheeks.

"You're beautiful, my Hikari"

Bakura murmured before brushing his lips across his light's.

Ryou leaned into the kiss, slipping his arms around Bakura's neck.

He forgot about the storm. He didn't hear the thunder or the wind or the rain. He just let himself relax into his Yami's embrace. He could stay there forever.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!_

_Thanks again, hope you liked it!_

_Caoimhe _


End file.
